


Was It A Dream?

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot Twists, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: It's late on a rainy night and Jared has a weird dream....Or was it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya just something weird I'm trying   
> It's gonna be a series, but I need to come up with a title for it.
> 
> I love the Joker and Jared Leto so why not pair em up lol weird but still pretty sexy.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dark and Jared could barely see where he was. He was hanging from the ceiling by his wrist. Damn if it wasn’t painful as he swung back and forth. He couldn't figure out how or where he was. When he heard footsteps coming towards him, his heart began to pump right out of his chest. He could hardly think as his mind went wild with panic. When he heard the mystery person push a switch that was lowering the chain he hung from. So his best bet was to pretend to still be knocked out. 

Jared hears chuckling the closer he came toward the floor. He had to stop himself from shaking he was so scared of what was gonna happen. This was a little extreme for a mere crazed fan. When suddenly he felt a hard smack across the face. Jared’s eyes sprang open from the massive pain. Why did they have to wear so many rings?

“Wakey wakey eggs and bacey.” He heard a man say before he broke into a fit of laughter. Jared’s eyes could barely focus for his face hurt ( a lot mind you) and the lights were brighter down here. All he saw was a blur of white, green, and was that purple? Okay this guy is pretty weird. “Now now why don’t you slow down and smell the roses Mr. Leto.” The guy joked as he held his face.

“Where am I? Who are you? And what do you want with me?” Jared asked quickly as he tried to calm down. The creepy guy then put his hand over his mouth.

“I'm sorry, but I don't remember asking you to talk.” He giggled. “Manner, manners Mr. Leto. Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you more than I thought.” He added darkly. Jared stiffened up at such a change in his voice. “Now let me fill you in on the situation that you’re in.” The man said with a huge grin.

He then walked around Jared as he admired his body. That's when he noticed he was naked. 

“Hey what’s the big deal-” Jared yelled, but was cut short by a huge blade to his throat.

“I don't think you wanna argue with a knife to your neck now do you?” He replied as he pulled Jared’s head back by his hair. His glare was deadly and Jared didn't want to press his luck with this guy. Jared quickly shook his head no, for his voice caught under the knife. “Good boy.” He beamed cheerfully as he released him. The knife was tucked back from where it came. Jared didn't even know where it appeared to begin with and it disappeared as fast as it came. He chuckled as his hands trailed down his back and smacked his ass hard. Jared yelped in pain from the sudden assault. The laughing man walked back to face him with a bright shiny smile.

“I am THE JOKER. But you can call me master.” Joker said with a flick of his eyebrows. Jared was horrified. “Let me explain and please do try to keep up. Well I wanted you, so I took you all for me. Now you’re gonna be my pretty little boy Jared.” Joker smiled as he caressed his cheek. Before Jared could say anything Joker crashed his lips to his. The kiss was forceful yet for some reason it had a hint of passion. Jared moaned when the Joker pulled his hair again and deepened the kiss.

Jared blushed when they broke for air. He couldn't believe that he kind of enjoyed it. The Joker merely laughed at his red face.

“Don't be shy Jared, I am one hell of a kisser. But now let's really make you mine.” He grinned as the knife came back into view. Jared froze in fear.

“W-what are y-you gonna do with t-that?” Jared stuttered as he eyed the blade closely.

“Why carve our initials in your chest of course.” Joker shrugged as it was obvious.

“Wait what!?” Jared screamed. Joker only put his hand over his mouth again.

“Shhhh now let me create a masterpiece.” He told him as he looked at his chest. He then pointed the knife to the right side of his chest.

“Mr. J”

Jared gritted his teeth.

“Plus”

His eyes began to water.

“JL”

His breathed hitched as his heart started to race.

“Hmm how’s about we seal it in a heart. I'm a sucker for the classics.” Joker laughed as he held Jared’s shoulder. “Now don't move I'd hate to mess up and stab you.” He joked. Joke or not Jared made sure not to move. Joker carved it slow as Jared screamed out loud. The pain was torture. “Now it’s perfect.” Joker admired his work. He then dipped down and licked the excess blood off of the open cuts.

“Shit that hurts!” Jared yelled at his wet tongue on his burning chest. As time went on the burn faded and his cool tongue felt good. “Oh don't stop.” Jared moaned as he closed his eyes. The Joker stopped and held his cheek.

“Don't stop what?” Joker questioned with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Umm don't stop m-master” Jared mumbled as he dropped his gaze.

“I'm sorry I don't speak gibberish Jared. Now how’s about we try that again.” Joker glared as he lifted his head to meet his eyes dead on. Jared could barely breath under such a deep stare.

“I-I s-said please don't stop master.” Jared blushed deep as he heard the words leave his lips. The Joker grinned from ear to ear. He then crashed down for another kiss. It was more passionate this time. Joker bit Jared’s lips and when he gasped he slipped his tongue inside. Jared let his master take the lead because everything was quickly hazing over with lust. Joker’s cold hands caressed his hot body. Leaving chills behind.

The Joker hands soon found Jared’s aching cock. He moaned into Joker’s mouth as he felt that cold hand rub him slowly. Jared then wrapped his legs around him to help him grind into his hand better. 

“Who’s my naughty little boy?” Joker whispered in his ear. He then licked down his neck and Jared moaned in response. “I said who’s my dirty boy?” He growled and he bit hard into his neck.

“Ahh I am master!” Jared moaned out. He didn't care how desperate he sounded because it hurt so good. The Joker then picked up the pace as he licked and kiss his love bite. Jared started to fuck his hand hard as his head fell back. Joker laughed as he dug his nails into his back and left angry bloody marks. Jared yelled as he arched into Joker as he came all over both of them. He was a sweaty mess as he rested his head on his shoulder. His breathing was slowly coming down.

“Jay get up.” Joker said as he backed up. Jared was confused as to why he suddenly started calling him Jay. His head rolled from side to side in exhaustion. “Jay get up now!” Joker yelled as he shook his shoulders.

“W-what going on!?” Jared jumped up. He was in his bed with a worried Shannon looking at him.

“Dude I heard you groaning and yelling in your sleep. Is everything alright?” Shannon asked as he rubbed his back. Jared looked around and he was back in his room. It was raining hard outside and it shook the windows. “Jay you okay?” Shannon added when he didn't answer.

“Yeah yeah, I just had a crazy dream is all. But I'm good Shan. Sorry I woke you.” Jared replied once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“No prob Jay you’re my baby brother. Just call if you need me. Night.” Shannon said as he kissed his head. He then got up and walked to the door.

“Night.” Jared said and with a wave Shannon left. Jared couldn't understand what brought such a crazy dream on. He just laughed it off as he went to the bathroom. A splashed of water would clear his head then back to sleep. He flinched when he bent over the sink. His chest burned. It couldn't be? Jared lifted his shirt to see “Mr. J+JL? It can't be?” He whispered in shock. Jared threw off his shirt and inspected his back and saw the scratch marks in the mirror. He then whipped around to see the bite mark on his neck.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself Jared.” A voice chuckled. That voice? It was him! Jared turned to see the Joker leaning against the door frame. 

“You!? But it was just a dream! You’re not real!” Jared exclaimed as he backed into the sink.

“Oh now those marks beg to differ. And don't worry I'll let you rest for now. Sleep tight and don't let The Joker bite!” Joker laughed loud as he turned to disappear into the darkness in the bedroom. Jared ran after him and lightning struck to light up the room.

“Where’d he go? Am I going crazy?” Jared asked himself as he sat on his bed. His hand laid on their names carved into his chest. “ It was just a dream right?” The sound of rain pouring down filled the silence of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think.
> 
> Is Jared crazy? Was it real?   
> What color is an orange?  
> I forgot.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments keep me alive :-)


End file.
